Black Star vs Steven Universe
Who do you want to win? Black Star Steven Universe Should this become an official Death Battle? Yes No Description Two young men of many weapons fight to the death to see who has the better weapon selection. Interlude Wiz: It's wise to have a weapon with you in Death Battle. Boomstick: But it's even wiser to have an entire selection to choose from. Wiz: But which one of our fighters has the better selection of weapons? Boomstick: Black Star, the ninja assassin? Wiz: Or Steven Universe, the youngest Crystal Gem? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Black Star Wiz: Black Star's weapon partner Tsubaki can turn into all sorts of cool ninja weapons. Boomstick: The first is the chain-scythe. This weapon is just like a pair of nunchucks, except instead of sticks on each end, it's scythes. He can use it when he's near his opponent as a close-range attack, or if he's far away, he'll throw it right at 'em. The chain can also increase or decrease in size. Wiz: There's also the ninja sword, and although it's small, it can be used for quick movements. Boomstick: And don't forget the most iconic ninja weapon of all time, the shuriken. It can cut through almost anything, ranging from human flesh to Crona's Screech Delta Shock Waves. Wiz: And last but not least, the smoke bomb. This weapon produces a field of thick smoke which makes it hard for Black Star's opponent to see him. And now that we got that out of the way, let's move on to... Boomstick: Hey, you're forgetting the Enchanted Sword. This form was originally given to Tsubaki's brother Masamune, but after she defeated him, she consumed his soul and absorbed his weapon form, making it her own. Wiz: Oh, I just remembered something. Although not a weapon form, Tsubaki has a special "Dummy Star" mode that allows her to take on the physical appearance of her meister. Boomstick: And let's not forget about Black Star's Ultimate Move, Black Star Big Wave. After getting behind an opponent, he jumps towards his target, pushes his palm and elbow into their back and then attacks his target with his Soul Wavelength. Steven Universe Wiz: Steven's shield was originally his mother's weapon, but after she gave up her physical form to give Steven birth, the shield became his. Boomstick: This weapon is so durable, that it can withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. Wiz: And let's not forget that it can deflect lasers. Boomstick: And just like Black Star's chain-scythe, it can also increase or decrease in size. He can even throw it like a frisbee, Captain America style. Wiz: Up next, we have the bubble shield. Boomstick: Does Steven have any weapons that aren't shields? Wiz: He does have one, but before we get to that, let's talk about the bubble shield. This shield protects Steven from all angles, and he can expand it to push away his enemies. Boomstick: It can also turn into a huge spiky ball. Wiz: And last but not least, we have Rose's Sword. Another weapon originally owned by his mother, Steven first found this weapon in the pocket dimension inside Lion's mane. It was crafted by one of Rose's old friends, Bismuth. Boomstick: But Steven ended up using the sword to defeat Bismuth after she revealed her plans to shatter Gems. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once & for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Fight! Steven and the other Crystal Gems are walking home from a mission. Steven: Man, today sure was a tough mission, but now that it's over, we finally have some time to relax. When they reach the Crystal Temple, Black Star jumps down from the roof of Steven's house. He holds Tsubaki (in her chain-scythe mode) up to his mouth like a microphone. Black Star: I am the great assassin Black Star, and I've come here to assassinate you all! Tsubaki transforms back into a human. Tsubaki: Excuse me! I'm not a microphone, I'm a chain-scythe. A weapon! You don't understand assassination, do you? Pearl: Who are you and what do you want from us? Black Star: Didn't I already tell you? I am the great... Steven: Black Star, I challenge you to a Death Battle! Amethyst: Alright, a Death Battle! I'm totally joining in on this! Steven: Nope, just me and him. Amethyst: But you just challenged him to a DEATH BATTLE, which means you might not... Garnet stops Amethyst from interfering with the battle. Garnet: Let Steven have this one. Black Star: So you challenge me to a Death Battle, huh? Oh it's on! Tsubaki, transform. Tsubaki: Got it. Tsubaki transforms into a chain-scythe. FIGHT Black Star throws one end of the chain-scythe at Steven, but Steven uses his shield to block it. Black Star: If you really wanna win this Death Battle, you're going to need a weapon that can actually attack people, like this! Steven: Like what? Black Star: Tsubaki, shuriken mode! Tsubaki: Right. Tsubaki transforms into a giant shuriken, which Black Star throws at Steven. Steven: Hey, I can do that too! Steven throws his shield in an attempt to block Black Star's shuriken, but the two weapons end up flying past each other. Steven uses his bubble shield to block the shuriken, but Black Star is left vulnerable without a weapon. However, Black Star manages to duck under the shield just in time. Black Star: Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode! Tsubaki: Right. Steven then becomes engulfed by a thick cloud of smoke. As he searches for Black Star, he hears a loud shout and spots Black Star above him. Black Star: Ha! I got you now! Steven then uses his spiky bubble shield to block Black Star's attack, with one of the spikes cutting Black Star's stomach. Black Star falls to the ground. Tsubaki: Black Star! Please tell me you are okay! Black Star: *cough* Black Star gets back onto his feet. Black Star: This battle ends now! Tsubaki, ninja blade mode! Tsubaki: Right. Steven: Okay, so it looks like you wanna have a sword fight. Steven then proceeds to take out Rose's Sword. Black Star notices that Rose's Sword is noticeably bigger than his ninja blade. Black Star: Okay, I think I'm gonna need a bigger... Just as Black Star is about to finish his sentence, Steven swings his sword towards Black Star. He dodges just in time though. Black Star: Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode! Tsubaki: Right. Black Star and Tsubaki: Let's go, Soul Resonance! Black Star tries to attack Steven with the Enchanted Sword, but Steven's bubble shield kicks in just in time. However, because of the Enchanted Sword's power, it is still able to launch Steven far away. He ends up getting launched through two of the wooden pillars holding up his house, which ends up falling on top of him. Black Star: Alright, I win! Black Star starts doing a victory dance, but all of a sudden, he sees a sword start cutting a hole in the roof of Steven's house. Tsubaki: I don't think we've won just yet, Black Star. Black Star then starts running up to the house. When he get's there, he sees Steven on the roof. Black Star: But your house fell on you. How are you still alive? Tsubaki: You see, Black Star, when you launched Steven in his bubble shield, the bubble shield prevented the house from crushing him. Black Star: Okay, I see. Anyway, time to finish the job! Steven: Don't even think of it. Jump up here and you die. Black Star: Oh we'll see about that! Black Star starts running away from Steven's house. Steven: Where's he going? Black Star then starts running back towards the house. He then uses Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword mode to pole vault up to the roof of Steven's house. Tsubaki: Black Star, what are you doing?! Black Star: I'm gonna win this Death Battle! On the roof of the house, Steven sees Black Star right across from him jumping up. He gets ready to swing his sword at him, but then notices that Black Star starts fading away, which causes him to stop. Tsubaki is then left in Black Star's place. She had transformed into a Dummy Star in the smoke cloud earlier. Tsubaki: We call this one Dummy Star. Despite Tsubaki revealing herself, Steven still swings his sword at her, but Tsubaki transforms into a cloud of smoke to avoid the attack. Thinking that the real Black Star is on the main ground, Steven jumps down from the roof of his house. Right after Steven lands, Black Star starts running towards him from behind, but by the time Steven had noticed he was there, it was too late. Black Star uses his finishing move, Black Star Big Wave. He then twists his wrist and Steven gets launched into the ocean, where he is eaten by a shark. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Steven may have had the upper hand when it came to defense, but when it comes to strength, Black Star definitely has the upper hand. Boomstick: He may not have any defense weapons, but because of that, Black Star was able to move much faster, allowing him to dodge quick attacks. Wiz: And let's not forget that unlike when he used Black Star Big Wave against Mifune, he was able to launch Steven much farther with this attack due to him being smaller in size. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Black Star has way more offensive weapons than Steven. Wiz: The winner is Black Star. Do you agree with the results? Yes, I agree that Black Star wins No, Steven should've won I agree with the results, but not the explanation Next Time Death the Kid vs Falco Lombardi: Two gun-wielders with high speed flying vehicles duke it out in an epic gunfight.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:JIMBOYKELLY Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017